


101 Yoditos AU Art

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Art from the 101 Yoditos AU.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 37
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamorousGamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamorousGamine/gifts), [Pom_Rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/gifts), [rpcvliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpcvliz/gifts).



> So just like with the asks, I decided it was most efficient (and might spam less notifications) if I collected all the artworks associated with this AU in one work.
> 
> Everything was originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/tagged/101-yoditos-au).

  


Anon requested early morning with his 101 Yoditos, so here’s the early risers of the clan telling Dad it’s time to get up.

#yes he will open his eyes to a facefull of yodito ass. this is the way.

plainrea: BUT WHICH ONE IS THE ORIGINAL??????

ooops-i-arted: OG Yodito is tucked under Din’s opposite arm. As the eldest, he takes his Dad Cuddling Privileges very seriously and he’s fine with letting his younger brothers do the hard work of persuading Din to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

ooops-i-arted:

As anon requested, playtime for (some of the) 101 Yoditos!

crushingonmando:

Oh my God ha ha ha I never get tired of more Yoditos!!

is OG Yodito the one in front of the cushion/ bean-bag, levitating the small balls? Or the one next to it tightly hugging the Tiny Toy Dad? Din’s panicky hands running over from the left is just a bonus lol.

ooops-i-arted:

You found him, he’s showing his brothers how to REALLY drive Dad crazy by levitating a variety of balls that can then be launched at Dad in a game of Force Dodgeball. After Din rescues Yodito #47 from a precarious block tower/his brother’s Force push, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

The babysitting brigade has arrived to help Din with his new clan of 101.

#ah to have an armful of yoditos #Din was unhappy about IG but the sheer volume of Yoditos convinced him he needed the help


	4. Chapter 4

glamorousgamine said: That Dad has lost all meaning as a word must be how Din feels in the 101 AU. It’s just background noise until one of the womprats says “Shit!”

ooops-i-arted: Indeed. The Dad Chorus may be A Lot but Din prefers it because otherwise OG Baby Yoda is teaching his brothers the words that _really_ get people’s attention.

#Din gets in trouble with Omera when his kids teach Winta space swears


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous:

I am dying over this AU! Omg when Din comes back from getting a Bounty (he still has to make money somehow to support 101 Womp Rats) and is just dogpiled by all the little Yoditos

Ooops-i-arted:

  


It’s the best part of coming home.

The babysitting brigade always knows when Din’s about to come back because before the _Razor Crest_ even appears, the Yoditos all sense Din coming in the Force, abandon whatever they’re doing as one, and swarm near the _Crest_ ’s landing site. They are unnaturally silent until the ship lands and Din appears; when they all yell “DAD!” simultaneously it can be heard a mile away.

#din has the hugest smile under the helmet


	6. Chapter 6

Anonymous:

My heart! I just died at the last ask with all the Yoditos walking around with buckets on their heads and yelling “This is the way!” that is the most precious thing ever!!!!!!!

Ooops-i-arted:

  


Din’s heart swells with pride when he sees his clan like that…..most of the time.

#OG Yodito nabbed the actual helmet ofc

pomrania:

BWAHAHAHA that tiny yode with the helmet almost as large as its whole body!

ooops-i-arted:

Once they get an idea in their head, the little Yodes will use ANYTHING. (The Sorgan village is currently searching for all their cups, bowls, baskets, and buckets.)


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  


The annual Mando meeting is derailed for three hours because everyone wants to hold the babies (and the babies want to be held)

Anonymous:

You forgot to add in the Clan meeting that Din would take up an hour showing off all his scrapbooks of the babies

Ooops-i-arted:

Oh shit you’re right HE SO WOULD

They spend like, 30 minutes on Important Mandalorian Issues and the rest of the day is just cooing over Clan Djarin. Din is so happy people actually want to look at his baby pictures lol. And the babies of course soak up the attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Anonymous:

Hahaha all the Yoditos playing in the mud and Din has to hose them all off (gently) because they’re so dirty

Ooops-i-arted:

  


It’s a futile effort. It’s just a game to them; they keep going back in the mud as soon as Din hoses them off.

#the babysitting brigade has to hunt them down for real baths


	9. Chapter 9

rpcvliz said: 🤣🤣🤣 That’s hilarious! I also need a drawing of Cara with the 30 babies on her back 😉. So each one has a number as a name?

Ooops-i-arted: Cara is in charge of fitness training with the Yoditos. (Or just making sure they’re tired for bedtime.)

I haven’t come up with a name system that satisfies me/would be in-character for Din yet. So for now they’re OG Yodito and Yodito [#]. But obviously that makes zero sense in-universe, so I’ll have to come up with something. (Something besides Din referring to all of them as “this kid” “that kid” “the kid” which frankly is what seems most in-character for him.)

glamorousgamine said: I’m torn between the Yoditos being able to sense from tiny variations in voice and body language which kid is “this kid” or “that kid” at any given time and them getting into arguments of who’s who a la that Frazier episode (“Oh you are SO ‘that kid’!”)

Ooops-i-arted: I couldn’t sleep last night and I was thinking about Yodito naming again and like, yeah. They can sense in the Force who is who easily, and who Din is referring to. They wouldn’t necessarily see the need for names. And the more I thought about it, they actually probably _wouldn’t_ object to numbers after all because that’s what they’d be used to being called (since the Kaminoans would’ve given them a designation). It’s normal for them. They wouldn’t really want more individualized nicknames until they’re older and craving some more individuality. Right now, the fact that Din gives them actual care and affection is like winning the lottery. They care about that, not what he calls them.

And then I thought back to a post I saw a ways back about nicknaming the kid “Yod’ika” which is Mando’a for “Little Yoda.” If Din saw some info in the Kamino facility, he might see a reference to Yoda, mistake it for the species name, and call them Yodi’ika 1-100. So it keeps the spirit while making more sense in-universe. (OG Yodito remains “the kid” or “the original” or “the first one.” The littlest one gets dubbed Ika’ika. The rest probably pick up nicknames as they go along. And Din will affectionately refer to any of them as “ad’ika” or “kid” still.) At least that’s what I’m thinking so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they did end up being named Yod'ika 1-99. The original is just Yod'ika (and now we know he's Grogu) and the littlest Yodito is Ika'ika.


	10. Chapter 10

glamorousgamine said: No matter where Din hides, all the Yoditos come running the moment they hear the rustle of a chip bag.

ooops-i-arted: Let this poor single dad eat his snacks in peace

#He deserves that junk food

lionesshathor: Yoditos love their Fritos and Doritos because they are little banditos

Let this poor single dad eat his snacks in peace


	11. Chapter 11

Ooops-i-arted: Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?

#the adults all blame each other. it's a week before they figure it out

rpcliz: Yes! Can we get dad’s reaction? 😁🍪💚

ooops-i-arted: He wanted cookies too….


	12. Chapter 12

rpcvliz said: Oh gosh, I didn’t realize the youngest were probably that tiny! If you’re inclined, I’d love to see the boys lined up to give Dad his gift mugs 😁

Ooops-i-arted: The kids love the mugs; they are very useful. They can be used to drink from and to carry the littlest Yoditos. They haven’t figured out what this “flask” thing from Aunt Cara is for, though.

#Din puts some sketchy caffeine beverage in there not alcohol tho


	13. Chapter 13

Glamorousgamine:

When the Yoditos draw Dad with his helmet on, do they draw his facial expression on the helmet or is it in a bubble to the side like in the art of his reaction to the empty cookie jar? Ever since "Your face is like that because you was frustrated all the children wasn't listening" I've been thinking how they'd draw Dad's face.

Ooops-i-arted:

Now that’s an interesting question! The actual answer is: despite the quote I threw in because it was cute and funny, they probably _can’t_ draw his face yet at all. OG Yodito, the oldest, seems to be roughly a toddler developmentally. Toddlers tend to lack the fine motor skills required for purposeful drawing yet, and usually just scribble (which is more an experiment of motion/moving the hand rather than actually representing something through a drawing).

So for example, here is the actual “your face is like that because you was frustrated all the children wasn’t listening”, which was made by a five-year-old girl who was above average in fine motor skills and very artistically inclined:

Hard to see with the light colors, but you can see facial features and lines to represent arms and legs, as well as the detail of hair.

And here is the closest I could find to what the Yoditos would probably be capable of, done by a three-year-old who was below average on fine motor sklils:

The child did not give me a description, and as you can see there’s no detail, just shapes. The purpose of the picture was not to depict something, but experiment with motion and art supplies. (I’d also bet the child was using a fist grip, though I can’t recall for sure, whereas the girl above used a three-point grip.) This is the sort of thing the Yoditos would be producing.

But for the sake of argument let’s say the clones got a good education from the Kaminoans; they would’ve wanted to develop fine motor skills although probably not creativity. So if you stretch it and/or just say Yoditos develop fine motor skills faster than human kids, they _might_ be capable of what’s called “tadpole people”:

As you can see, a distinct head, “face” with eyes and mouth, and lines to represent arms and legs. (I don’t remember the age of the child who drew this or what grip they were using, and it can vary with development; I remember drawing like this by 3 or 4, though I typically see it more with 5-year-olds in my personal experience.)

So how would the kids draw Din, when his “face” is usually a helmet? (Even if they have seen his face, they would know he prefers the helmet.) I came up with a few theories:

(Note: all of these used a fist grip, as that would be most likely for their age/development. Although getting the shifter knob off that lever himself means Baby Yoda probably has decent fine motor skills, so who knows.)

My guess would be they typically draw the helmet, because that’s the “face” they see most often, and if they wanted to incorporate a facial expression, they would still try to represent that the expression is happening under the helmet.


	14. Chapter 14

Ooops-i-arted:

daraasum said: idk if they still make them but back in the 80s my mom worked in a hospital nursery and they had basically a big cobbler’s apron with baby-sized pockets in case they needed to evac the babies and this post made me think of that

Ooops-i-arted:

A robe of Yodes

A YODE ROBE

rayhne:

I didn’t realize how little the littlers are. So do the older Yoditos have little back or front carriers so the littles can come with them?

Ooops-i-arted:

Din has like, fifty various baby carriers to cart his sons around and he notices the oldest Yoditos like to copy him and carry the babies too. Since watching them use telekinesis stresses him out, he eventually (with Omera’s help) stitches together some miniature carriers so the oldest Yoditos can carry their siblings around too. They love helping and being just like Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note as of 1/9/21: I know the images are huge and I'm gonna go back and fiddle with the HTML to resize them at some point. Right now my goal is just getting the content up on AO3. But I am aware of the issue and it'll get fixed!


	15. Chapter 15

This week I decided to once again take a look at development of all the Yodlings (because the only thing almost as fun as Real Child Development is Baby Yoda Child Development), this time in terms of size. Especially because since my style tends to be cartoony I frequently exaggerate their size smaller and their relative ear size for effect/cuteness. But I wanted an actual reference for the AU.

My starting point was [that shot in Sanctuary where Din is about to leave the ship and Baby Yoda decides he wants to come along](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cap-that.com%2Fstarwars%2Fthe-mandalorian%2F104%2F2160%2Fimages%2Fthe-mandalorian1x04_0354.jpg&t=M2E3YmQ0YjhhY2ExY2Q1NzAyYjNhNDk4ZTBkMDRmNzk0NGJlMzcwNCxVNW5CUlFJUA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae79VFPXEhlkwe4smEYToZQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fooops-i-arted.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624008311434608640&m=0&ts=1610210181), since it’s the clearest look at their relative sizes we get. From there it was a matter of gradually “shrinking” the Yoditos as they got younger, and seeing how they compared to Din’s leg, all the way down to #100: Ika’ika, the littlest Yodito.

My first post about Yodito development by age is [here](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/622358436835999744/msjody1313-said-what-is-the-age-range-of-the). So far my thoughts are still mostly along those lines but the most important thing in imo is the issue of mobility; having your kid be unable to move independently for a long period of time makes zero sense. So I’d imagine the Yoditos are able to crawl within a decade, and are starting to walk within 2. A long time for Din, but more sane when the parent can live to be almost 1000.

Also, all the other 100 Yoditos were cloned from OG Yodito. The last 11 (the ones in their 10s, including Ika’ika) were cloned from degraded/inferior source DNA, which is why the Empire wants OG back, for fresh materials. Because of this the last 11 have various genetic abnormalities, and Ika’ika in particular is a mess internally and has several health issues, and is also albino. (And so small Din can hold him in one hand.)

Transcription of my sloppy notes:

  * OG (50)
  * 40s
    * Similar to OG
    * Slightly smaller
  * 30s
    * Smaller
    * More toddler-ish
    * Less steady movements
    * Exaggerated ears/hasn’t “grown into” features
  * 20s
    * Still smaller
    * Starting independent movement
    * Huge ears proportionally
  * 10s
    * Very small
    * Babey
    * Bc of genetic tampering/degraded source genes, have genetic abnormalities
  * 5 yrs
    * Ika’ika is the “runt” of the litter
    * Youngest & smallest




	16. Chapter 16

Actual Baby Baby Yodas


	17. Chapter 17

Miscellaneous 101 Yoditos AU doodles to stop myself from beating my head against a wall during today’s staff meeting

#my sanity relies entirely on grossly exaggerated baby yoda earsers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the earsers
> 
> As of 1/18/21: AO3 has updated so the images should resize to your screen. So I don't think image size should be an issue anymore!


	18. Chapter 18

Ika'ika, Ponyo-style


	19. Chapter 19

Ika'ika, now in color!

It's not 100% how I picture him - between my limited experience with lighting and photographing art and the fact that I colored him green than I meant - but it's pretty close.

He's supposed to be albino so color-wise I think he looks white, until you get close enough and see he's actually an extremely pale green. OG Yodito's genes were tampered with by the Kaminoans, including coloration.


	20. Chapter 20

glamorousgamine said: If they all dressed as pumpkins or other orb shaped things it wouldn’t be long before they had contests of who can roll down the hills the fastest.

ooops-i-arted:

Din _deeply_ regrets reading them [Sixteen Runaway Pumpkins](https://href.li/?https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/254921.Sixteen_Runaway_Pumpkins).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have small kids, Sixteen Runaway Pumpkins is great for early math concepts and super cute and fun!


End file.
